


Testing the Physics

by shylittlerae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, broganes, but not really, in a good way, study session, things get heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shylittlerae/pseuds/shylittlerae
Summary: Lance had gone to Keith Kogane’s house with the intentions of being tutored in Physics.  And that’s how it started...Let’s just say, Lance learned a little more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

When Lance first meet Keith he was jealous.Jealous of how easily things came to him.He had good grades without trying and all the girls wanted him because he was an edgy bad boy.So yeah, Lance was a little jealous.

 

But at this very moment, Lance wasn’t jealous.How could he be jealous when he wasn’t even using his head?

 

“Lance,” Keith moaned.

 

Lance smirked into the side of Keith’s neck, momentarily ceasing from sucking marks into his perfect flesh.He was starting to like that sound.He especially loved the little hitch of Keith’s breath when he licked a stripe up his throat. Lance pulled back, unprepared to meet Keith’s eyes, and surprised to see them filled with want.With lust.

 

“Lance,” he said again, this time adoration coating his voice.He reached up to cup Lance’s jaw with one hand, the other resting on his hip.Lance stiffened. _What was happening?Why was Keith looking at him like..._ that _?_ By the time Keith was leaning in, Lance had already forgotten what he was worrying about.

 

His eyes fluttered shut and Keith’s warm breath ghosted his lips.Part of Lance knew he shouldn’t be doing this.Keith was a rival, a friend even, but he wasn’t this.Whatever _this_ was.But Lance couldn’t stop.It was like he could see the stop sign, but the breaks were broken.All he could do was keep going.

 

The only problem is that broken breaks usually meant a crash.Quite literally in this case, as Lance was abruptly thrown from Keith’s lap and fell roughly onto the couch beside him.Keith shot up like a spooked horse, and only then did Lance hear the shuffling of someone at the front door.

 

“Hey Shiro,” Keith called.

 

Shiro.The Shiro Lance admired all through freshman year.That Shiro.The same Shiro whose brother Lance was giving hickeys just moments ago.At that realization, Lance jumped up, too, wiping the saliva from the corner of his mouth. 

 

“I brought groceries,” Shiro called from the doorway, “and don’t complain.I know how you get when Mom’s–“ Shiro dragged out the end of his sentence, noticing Keith wasn’t alone, “...out of town.I didn’t realize you had guest.”

 

Keith glanced at Lance almost like he himself was unaware of his presence. 

 

“Oh, yeah.I mean, Lance needed help with his physics homework.”

 

Lance blushed at an unwelcome memory, still very fresh in his mind.His textbook had been abandoned on the coffee table a while ago and his papers were scattered on the floor nearby.He had launched them in a spout of frustration before...before things escalated.

 

“Yeah.I really think I’m getting it now,” Lance supplied dumbly, “I should actually head home soon.Mama‘s making dinner and I promised her I’d help.”The excuse fell out of his mouth so quick it probably was indecipherable.Shiro blinked.He looked at Lance, and then at Keith, shifting his gaze between the two. 

 

_Does he know?There’s no way.Is he that obvious?_ Lance flushed, embarrassed to have been so easily seen through

 

“It’s good to see my brother having some friends over for a change.”Lance let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.“It’s not easy for him to open up,” Shiro informed Lance.

 

“Okay,” Keith pipped in, “are we done here?“Lance couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face.

 

Shiro set the groceries gently on the floor and made his way across the room.Lance shifted awkwardly when he realized Shiro was heading towards him, holding out his right hand, “Lance, right.”Keith groaned.

 

Lance couldn’t help his eyes glancing down to Shiro’s prosthetic.He had heard about the accident.Heck, it was the talk of the school, for years.Even so, he hadn’t seen Shiro since the accident, not even since Shiro graduated, and the greeting was, well, unexpected, to say the least. 

 

Lance suddenly came back to reality, realizing that he was most definitely being rude.His eyes snapped up to Shiro’s, relieved to find his hesitation had failed to deter the older man’s cheerful expression.He took his hand and shook it firmly, reeling in the moment.He’d always admired Shiro from afar, and he never fathomed someone like him bothering to greet someone like Lance.It’s not that he thought a handshake was some grand gesture or anything, but Shiro could have easily ignored him, so yeah, Lance was a little starstruck.

 

Keith cleared his throat, and Lance glared at him.“I think it’s time that Lance gets going.Don’t you think, Lance?”

 

“Actually, I–“

 

“Nope, you said it yourself.Your mom’s waiting on you.”Keith pushed Lance towards the front door.“You don’t want to worry her, do you?”

 

“Wait, Keith, my stuff,” Lance argued.

 

Keith ignored his protest pushing him out of the house, wasting no time to slam the door in his face.

 

Lance stood there in shock, a finger raised in failed protest.He hadn’t even gotten a chance to ask Shiro about college, or anything for that matter.He angrily raised his fist to the door just for it to fly open.

 

“You forgot something,” Keith stammered.Lance was expecting Keith to throw his things at him, too, but man was he wrong.Keith abruptly pulled Lance down by his shirt and crashed their lips together.The kiss wasn’t good by any means.Lance’s face was too scrunched up and Keith was a little too rough, but after the initial shock, Lance was reminded of their earlier festivities, and he was blushing all the same.The feeling of Keith’s touch, and the taste of his porcelain skin flitted through his thoughts, and just as Lance began to melt into the, admittedly sloppy, kiss, Keith was already pushing him away and slamming the door in his face again, snapping Lance out of his daze.Lance gulped.He was dumbly making his way to his car fumbling with his keys the whole way when he remembered something particularly important.

 

“I still need my stuff!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s perspective of the “study session”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been done a long time ago, but I have been super busy and have had major lack of motivation to write. I had started working on this right after the first chapter, but it’s gone through major rewrites since the first version. Believe it or not, writing the same story from someone else’s perspective can be really hard (especially the overlapping scenes). But I digress.

When Lance had asked Keith to help him with his Physics homework, He was quick to say no.But it wasn’t that simple.It never was.Because Lance started begging.

 

Keith tried every excuse he had. _What about Hunk?_ Engineering project. _Pidge?_ Out of town for a college visit.

 

“Already?”Keith shook his head, cutting off Lance’s response, “Never mind.”He fumbled through his brain for any other plausible excuse.“And you didn’t ask Coran for extra help?I’m sure he’d leap at the chance to help his favorite student.”

 

Lance’s nose scrunched up in distaste.“Look, Coran is great, but I can’t understand a thing he says.It’s just...all too fast.And his examples never make sense.”Lance stops himself from rambling, “That’s why I need help.So, could you just...help me out, man.”

 

Keith was about to reject him but Lance was using puppy dog eyes.He jutted out his bottom lip to top it all off.“Please?”

 

It should have been easy.Keith should say yes—should have said yes in the first place.But he was pathetic.Things between him and Lance had been different for awhile now, and it was giving Keith false feelings.Because since when did Lance beg Keith for anything?Normally, Lance would have scoffed at the idea and make every excuse to not ask Keith.Heck, he’d ask the first person he found in the library because _they’re in the library, they must be smart._

 

But that wasn’t their normal anymore, was it?They weren’t the same dumb freshman from when they first met, bickering at every inconvenience.It was a weird and strangely scary thought.

 

“Fine,” Keith huffed, “I’ll do it.”

 

Lance cracked the hugest smile.It was so bright—and adorable.“Thanks, mullet.”

 

Somehow the insult seemed fond.

 

And that’s how Lance ended up at Keith’s house.It worked best that way, since his mom was out of town on a “business trip.”And with Shiro off at college, Keith was normally by himself.Lance had...tons of family at his house.

 

 _“I won’t be able to concentrate with Nadia and Sylvio running around,”_ was Lance’s excuse.

 

For whatever reason that’s the thought that runs through Keith’s head as Lance is running his hands over his chest and kissing the edge of his jaw.Did Lance plan this?Keith tilted his head just a little, giving Lance better access to his neck, which he was quick to indulge in, trailing his way down Keith’s throat.

 

Had Lance wanted this from the start.Keith didn’t know what to think.One moment Lance was yelling and looked ready to punch him, the next he was in his lap, attacking him with his mouth rather than his fist.

 

“Lance,” Keith moaned before he could think to stop himself.Lance froze.The realization of what they were doing must havecaught up to him.

 

Oddly enough Lance ran his tongue over Keith Adam’s apple, and Keith’s breath caught in his throat.

 

His thoughts were reeling again.Because maybe Lance did want this. _Keith_ wanted this.Since freshman year he’s wanted this.And he doesn’t want to deny it anymore.When Lance pulls back, Keith is gone.

 

“Lance,” he pleads.He slides one hand to Lance’s hip, and cups his jaw with the other.His eyes—ocean blue eyes—widened, but Keith persisted.He wanted this, and crazy as it was, Lance’s wanted this, too.Keith’s eyes fell closed.He was finally going to kiss Lance McClain.

 

_Click_

 

Before Keith knew what he was doing, Lance was flipped on his back and he was on his feet.There was a grunt at the door, and Keith mentally cursed at himself.“Hey Shiro,” he called through clenched teeth.

 

Lance launched himself off the couch and Keith glanced at him through his peripheral ignoring whatever his brother was saying.

 

“...I didn’t realize you had guest.”

 

He looked at Shiro and then at Lance suddenly thrown from the memory of them only moments ago.

 

“Oh, yeah.I mean, Lance needed help with his physics homework.”

 

“Yeah.I really think I’m getting it now,” Lance said.He rushed through some excuse about having to get home to his mom, but all Keith noticed was the cute way he stumbled on his words, face reddening.Was he really that flustered?

 

“It’s good to see my brother having some friends over for a change.” Keith was quick to glared at Shiro, because he knew that tone of voice.If the shit eating grin said anything, it was that Shiro was assuming some things about the situation.“It’s not easy for him to open up.”And to be fair, his assumptions were most definitely right.

 

“Okay,” Keith cut in, “are we done here?“

 

Shiro set the groceries gently on the floor and made his way across the room to Lance, holding out his right hand, “Lance, right.”

 

_Seriously_

 

Lance hesitated, but shook Shiro’s hand, smiling and being cute.Keith cleared his throat, and Lance glared at him.“I think it’s time that Lance gets going.Don’t you think, Lance?”

 

“Actually, I–“

 

“Nope, you said it yourself.Your mom’s waiting on you.”Keith pushed Lance towards the front door.“You don’t want to worry her, do you?”

 

“Wait, Keith, my stuff,” Lance argued.

 

Keith ignored his protest pushing him out of the house, slamming the door, pressing his back to it, and releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

 

He caught Shiro’s gaze from across the room.The piece of shit.“Don’t look at me like that.”

 

Shiro put his hands up in surrender. “I’m not.”

 

“Yes you are,” Keith huffed as Shiro walked off with the groceries in tow.

 

When Shiro was out of sight, Keith turned to the door, pulling it open to find Lance still standing there. 

 

Before he could think better of it, Keith was reaching out for Lance’s shirt, something he could pull him closer with.“You forgot something,” Keith stammered.He pulled Lance in for a, frankly sloppy, kiss.But Keith didn’t care, he was kissing Lance McClain. 

 

Wait. 

 

He was kissing Lance McClain, in public, where anyone could see them.He pushed Lance away, longing for his lips back on him, but also extremely embarrassed, and slamming the door on him again.

 

Keith was hiding in the kitchen when Shiro answered the door to get Lance his things.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, he’s as red as you are.”Keith grumbled in response.“And do yourself a favor,” he gestured to his neck, “and cover those up for school tomorrow.”


End file.
